House of Anubis: The Mirror of Osiris
by ColourMeSpontaneous
Summary: Welcome to another term here at Anubis House. Sibuna (you all know them, right?) is in for a whole new mystery. Surprise, surprise. Relationships will be tested. Hearts will be broken. And spoiler alert!: Everything is not as it seems. There will be betrayals here and mistakes there. Everyone has a secret in this house. Think you can solve them? (Continuation of season 2)


**Nina**

_I wake up to the soft pitter patter of raindrops coming from the big, open bay window at the far left corner. The light breeze from outside swings the baby blue lace curtains gently, causing a dull light to shine in the medium-sized room. _

_My hand comes in contact with smooth wood as I realize that I'm lying on the floor. My back is as stiff as a board and my bones crack when I begin to move into a sitting position. I slowly turn my head left to right to take in my surroundings. Something about this place seems familiar. It reminds me of a distant memory or a forgotten dream. _

_I get up slowly to my feet and brush of the invisible dust from my clothes - a force of habit of mine. My legs begin to carry me around the room. _

_I walk over to a wall covered with silly pictures of fairies, princesses, and baby animals drawn with brightly-colored crayons and markers. I glance at them briefly before darting my eyes to the soft pink trunk at the foot of the small bed. I get down on my knees and try to open it, but it stays shut. My hand covers up the built-in lock. _

_'Fantastic.' I think sarcastically. 'What do I do, now?' _

_I quickly get up and walk over to the white miniature dresser decorated with large flowers and butterfly stickers. The bed sinks down as I sit on it. It's much too small for a teenager like me, but it would be the perfect size for a five-year-old. _

_The light from the lamp is still on so I can see everything on top of the dresser clearly. My gaze fixes on a snow globe that shows the Nutcracker and a sugar plum fairy dancing. I carefully lift it up into my hands to get a closer look at it. I turn it over so I'm facing the bottom. I twist the windup key a couple of times and I instantly hear the soft tune of "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy". I smile internally as I remember the melodious music. _

_In my peripheral vision, I see something gleam in the lamp's light. This catches my attention and I reach out for it. I place the glass globe back in it's original position, it's music box still playing. _

_I see that what I grabbed is actually a key. A golden nineteenth-century styled key that is handy enough for opening locks... or maybe a castle gate._

_Handy enough for opening locks..._

_I look at the locked trunk. _

_'I wonder...'_

_I go back to the pink chest and get down on my knees again. The key comes in contact with the lock. I fiddle with it for a moment before hearing a 'click'. The key falls to the ground with a soft 'thunk' as I slowly open up the lid. _

_Inside, it's filled with everything. Toys, dolls, fairytale books, tiny stuffed animals, alphabet blocks, even a dollhouse. I don't know why, but a smile dances on my face. It seems like I was looking at the national emporium of every little girl's dreams. _

_Then it hits me. It hits me like a ton of bricks. _

_I remember everything now. I fully take in my surroundings again. The walls of the room are painted lavender. There is a white rocking chair at the corner that has a quilt draped on one of its arms and next to it is a spruce, acoustic guitar. I look back at the bed to see that the dark purple sheets are decorated with tiny, white polka dots. The headboard is white, as well, and the name 'NINA' is carved in the middle, written in perfect script. I look at the wall behind me and see a quote in purple calligraphy:_

_'I believe that happy girls are the prettiest girls.' - Audrey Hepburn _

_I could smell the faint scent of cinnamon mixed with apple blossom coming from all over the room. _

_I know where I am. I am back in America. I am back home in Cleveland, Ohio. I am back in my old room. _

_Oh, no. _

_My head begins to feel dizzy as I close and lock up the chest. I place the key on top of it and stand up to make my way to the window seat. I push aside the curtains before sitting down, grabbing one of the ruffled, turquoise-colored pillows along with me and hugging it against my chest. The seat itself and the pillow seem soft and comfortable, but an uneasy feeling begins to crawl up my spine. The music box from the snow globe begins to slow down and then stops playing entirely. I hear the rain again, pouring more and more rapidly with every passing second. _

_'Why am I here?' I think. 'Is this a dream?' _

_I pinch myself on the wrist to make sure, but all I feel is pain. I wince slightly before dropping my hands to my lap. This isn't a dream. You aren't supposed to feel pain in a dream... right? _

_I am distracted by the sudden strong wind that blows my dirty blonde hair away from my face. I shiver a little at the cold air. I hear the boom of thunder and see a flash of lightning spread across the dark, gray sky. My eyes look at the calender that is pinned on top of the tiny desk a few feet away from me. I see the date. It's Sunday, April 8, 2001. I check the digital alarm clock below. It's 3:17 p.m. _

_Now, I'm terrified. _

_I remember this day. I know this day better than I know the back of my own hand. Something awful is going to happen in the next hour. Something dreadful. Two people that I love with all my heart are going to go away from me. They are going to die. My parents are going to die. _

_I freeze when I hear voices coming from outside the slightly, opened, bedroom door. They sound like if they were coming from downstairs. Curiosity gets the best of me as I find myself getting of the seat and walking into the second floor hallway. _

_The voices are getting clearer than before. I grip the handrail of the staircase and look down below. I can see two people walking towards the door. They are both women. _

_"We are about to go." one of them warns. The voice sounds so familiar and for some reason, it makes my heart ache and tears start to brim my eyes. I know that voice. _

_'Mom?'_

_I silently make my way down the stairs, making sure to keep myself hidden. _

_"Thank you so much for watching Nina, mom." my mother says as she hugs a younger version of Gran. _

_She looks exactly the same as I remember her ten years ago. Her golden blond hair falls in long, perfect ringlets down to the small of her back. Her bright, ocean-blue eyes sparkle more than any star in the night sky. That small mole on her left cheek that always hides in her dimple when she smiles or laughs, making me think that she was Cinderella in disguise. _

_Gran smiles and softly combs through my mother's hair. "Your welcome, Tiffany, dear."_

_"We won't be gone long, I promise."_

_Mom and Gran pull away from their embrace just as a voice imitating a trumpet's horn sounds. A tall man stomps loudly and enters the foyer. He has broad, muscled shoulders and strong arms. His dark, brown, curly hair hangs over his forehead, almost covering his playful, green eyes. My mother's Prince Charming._

_'Dad.' _

_"I now present you our beautiful, talented, and lovely Nina-rella Nicōle Martin." my father announces in his deep voice. _

_It is only now that I realize that two small hands are around my father's neck and two small legs, wearing a pair of pale pink ballet flats, are barely around his waist. My father turns to his side to show a little girl. She has blue/green eyes, a mixture of both her mother and father's. Her blonde hair is just like my mom's, but only reaches down to the middle of her back and she is wearing a silver, plastic princess tiara with sparkly jewels adorned all over. She's dressed in a baby doll, flower border, silhouette top with a light pink Chiffon rosette on the left side and black tights that stops right below her knee. On her face, there is a wide-toothed smile and she looks like the happiest girl in the world. _

_'Me.' _

_"Here I am!" a five-year-old Nina exclaims with a giggle at the end. _

_Dad bends down and little Nina gets off from his back. She faces her smiling mother. _

_"Okay, Nina." she comes down on her knees so that she's at the same height with the small girl. She grabs both of her hands gently and looks at her in the eye. "We are going to be back soon. Gran is going to be here to take care of you like always until we come back. Are you going to be a good girl, young lady?"_

_"Yes, momma. I promise. I'll be a very good girl." _

_Mom pulls little Nina into her arms and gives her a hug while stroking her hair. _

_"Je t'aime." she whispers in her left ear. _

_I could feel a stray tear fall upon my cheek as me and my little self whisper back, "Je t'aime." _

_My mother releases me and gets up to put on her red peacoat. I watch as the younger version of myself goes to hold Gran's hand in her own. _

_"Does my little princess want anything before her wonderful parents walk out the door?" my father asks me as he bends down on his knees so that we're face-to-face. _

_From my hiding spot, I resist the urge to roll my eyes at his question. I miss him so much. I already know what my younger self is going to say. _

_"Razzles!" _

_Razzles used to be my favorite candy in the whole world. My parents used to give it to me every week. I haven't had it since forever. _

_"Of course you want your candy. How could I forget?" _

_Dad playfully slaps his forehead with the palm of his hand and grins at me. I smile back at him. _

_"Are you sure you're going to get it?" I ask him. _

_"Absolutely."_

_"Do you promise?" I hold up my small, chubby, pinkie finger up in the air towards him. _

_"I promise." _

_He intertwines our pinkies together. Pinkie swear. _

_My mother's hand comes to rest on his shoulder. "Come on, David. Let's go."_

_'No, no, no, no!' I think as they make their way towards the door. I can't let this happen. _

_'Oh, what are you going to do, Nina?' my thoughts interrupt me from moving any further. 'Go up to them and say "Hey, I'm your daughter ten years from now. I will recommend that you do not go out this door unless you want to die." They are going to think you're insane.'_

_I grunt with frustration as I push my thoughts away. So, what if the idea is insane? At least I'll stop them somehow. _

_My parents are almost at the door now. I climb down the stairs quickly and run over to the front door before they reach it. _

_"Stop!" I yell. "You can't go!"_

_But none of them seem to acknowledge me. You think that they would notice a 16-year-old girl standing right in front of them, but no. _

_My younger self waves at my parents. "Bye-Bye."_

_"Bye, Nina." they say simultaneously._

_"What? No!" I move forward to grab my mom's shoulders as she turns around. "Listen to me! You can't go. You're going to die! Please don't do this." _

_But she wasn't paying any attention to me. No one was. They just walk right through me. Wait... through me? I look at my body. Everything is turning into a dull blue color now. I turn around just in time to see my parents walk out the door, into the hammering rain. I try to follow them out, but my feet are stuck to the ground. What is happening? This is turning into a nightmare! _

_"Come on, Nina. Would you like to help Gran bake some cookies before mommy and daddy get back home?" I turn my head around - considering it's the only part of my body that is still movable - to see a very excited little Nina bouncing up and down. _

_"Yes, please." _

_They both walk the kitchen. No! This can't be happening! The front door is still open (guess they didn't notice that). I watch through the rain as my parents get into their car and drive away. _

_"No! Come back!" I yell at them, but I know that it's completely useless. _

_I feel something begin to crawl up in my legs. I look down and see a smoky, black cloud starting to engulf me. I try to move, but I'm still stuck. The cloud is at my waist now. It's coming up faster. _

_Everything around the room begins to spin. The cloud is now at my arms. The room spins faster and faster. The cloud is almost covering my shoulders. I feel nauseous as I watch everything spin out of control. An empty feeling starts growing in my stomach. The cloud is up to my nose. I only have time to see the front door slam in front of my face before the cloud covers my eyes, blinding me. _

**zzz**

_I feel an invisible force push me to the wet ground. I groan painfully as I push myself up. Drops of water begin to pound on my back and soaks up my whole body to the brim immediately. I cough loudly and look at my surroundings. _

_I am outside... in the rain... and can barely see a thing. I am sitting in a pond of wet grass and dirty mud. On any normal day, I would have been disgusted, but not right now. _

_My gaze fixes at the sign above me. I get up, almost slipping in the process, to take a closer look at it. The jacket that I'm wearing squeezes my body in an uncomfortable way, but it doesn't bother me right now. My hair glues on my face as the rain continues to pour down madly. _

_One of the signs reads: Concord while the other one says: Shell. I'm at the intersection of Shell Avenue and Concord. Now, I know where I am. This is the scene of my parent's accident. I am actually going to see my parents die. Lucky me. _

_I see the stoplights turn red as a black car drives up. My parents' black car. I turn my head to the left to see a huge semi-truck speeding toward the stoplights, the driver having no intention of slowing down. I try to move my legs, but once again, I'm rooted to the spot. The light suddenly turns green. The black car rounds around the corner. I only have time to scream "No!" at the top of my lungs as I helplessly watch the semi-truck smash into my parents' car, flipping it into the air before bursting into flames. _

I woke up to the beating of a drum thumping in my ears.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think of the first chapter of this story? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? I really want to know if you want me to continue this fanfic or not. Unlike my other story, this one I actually have some ideas for. Sorry if I didn't update on GAA, guys. I am almost done with Scarlett's POV. And also, since this is my version of how I wanted season 3 to go, everybody will be in it. Everyone. And that mystery that I said that is going to be on GAA, I changed my mind. It's going to be in here. That's pretty much all for now. Bye! **

**~Lots of Love,**

**IBIP **

**Quote of the Day from... Spongebob Squarepants:**

**"Am I a pretty girl?"**


End file.
